In My Cousin's Shadow
by Xyrena
Summary: Kagome and Sango are two up in coming stars. They also happen to be cousins of 2 of the members of FEUDAL SHARD, a Hott New Boy Band. They want to get into the entertainment business because of
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

"In My Cousin's Shadow"  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or any other Anime characters that might appear in this fic. I do, how ever own any other characters that you might not recognize. I might even add in some of my own songs that I have written in the past or I might write some just for this fic. It depends. SO, PLEASE don't take any of my songs without my permission, which you can get by emailing me. Remember, this is fanfiction. That means any way that the guys think or act are all because I decided that's how I want them to be.  
  
  
  
They are my personal slaves while I write this fic!  
  
*evil-grin* OK! On with the fic!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Sango are cousins to, 2 of the members of FEUDAL SHARD. They want to get into the entertainment business because of their talents not their family. What happens when they bump into the guys and sparks fly. And one of the girls just happens to fall for her cousin's choreographer.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome! We're going to be late!"  
  
I sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold your horses!" I yelled down the hall to my roommate, Sango.  
  
  
  
"What time does it start again?" I asked Sango, walking down the hall to see her waiting impatiently.  
  
"In about 30 minutes. So we better leave now if we want to make it." She answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked out to her Jeep and headed to the studio, where we were going to be auditioning for parts in an up incoming motion picture.  
  
  
  
We finally arrived 15 minutes later and headed up to the main office where we were to sign in. Then we sat down and waited for our turns.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Sango TaiWolf?" A man asked, while stepping out of the auditioning room. Sango stood up and started following the man to the room.  
  
  
  
"Good luck!" I whispered to her.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" She said winking to me before she was out of site.   
  
  
  
I pulled out a YM magazine and waited for my turn.  
  
~(Sango's POV)~   
  
I walked in to the room and sat on a stool across from a table with 2 women and 3 men behind it.  
  
"Ok, Sango. We're gonna have you read a few lines from the character you've chosen, then we're going to ask you a couple of questions. Is that alright?" The man that let me in asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's fine." I answered smiling.  
  
I read the lines I had chosen while waiting and then stopped and looked at them. They actually looked impressed.  
  
  
  
'Hey, I guess I'm not bad, they seemed to have liked it.' I thought.  
  
"That was very well down, Ms. TaiWolf!" A women with short blond hair said smiling at me.  
  
  
  
'Score!'  
  
  
  
"Yes, one of the best we have had all day!" A man with graying hair said.  
  
'2! Beat that Kagome!'I thought while grinning at them.  
  
The other 3 were quick to agree as well.   
  
' BOO-YA!'  
  
"Okay, lets start with the questions. Who would like to go first?" The man with the graying hair asked. A women with curly red hair raised her hand.  
  
"Alright, Ayame. You may go."  
  
"Ok. Well, I was, like, wondering about your last name..."  
  
  
  
'Oh, God! Please don't let her ask THAT question!'  
  
"...are you, like, related to or, know Kouga TaiWolf from Feudal Shard?..."  
  
'Why, God? WHY!?!'   
  
I inwardly groaned but answered her question.  
  
"Yes, I know Kouga. He's my cousin."  
  
As soon as those words were utter from my mouth, all hell broke lose. Not a single question after that was about me. They all wanted to know about KOUGA!  
  
'Kouga...Kouga....Kouga! Ughhh! You know what I would like to do to your PRECIOUS Kouga? First, I would choke him very, very slowly......'  
  
You can just imagine that Kouga was not my favorite person at that moment.   
  
'I just hope Kagome has better luck than I did.'  
  
A/N Yo! OOO! A cliffhanger! Heeheehee! Well anyways next chapter you find out what happens to everyones favorite Miko, Kagome!   
  
And possibly..... a cameo.... from none other than are 6 'favorite' members of Feudal Shard!;) But I just might make that the third chapter instead.   
  
So, until next time, Sayonara!   
  
  
  
~CONTEST!!!! ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS ALL '6' MEMBERS, INCLUDING KOUGA, OF FEUDAL SHARD CORRECTLY WILL GET TO MAKE A CAMEO IN FUTURE CHAPTER. YOU OR ANY CHARACTER YOU MAKE UP!~  
  
SO REVIEW AND WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hey Kouga

Well since no one has reviewd yet, the CONTEST is still up. Another member Of Feudal Shard is made known in this chapter, so that means there are 4 more left. So, if you guess the others all correct then you get a cameo in a future chapter, or a character that you make will get a cameo. SO review and guess and WIN!!!! *cackels insanely*  
  
Chapter 2   
  
~(Kagome's POV)~  
  
Sango had just walked out of the auditioning room with a look of pure irritation on her face.  
  
  
  
That means only one of 2 things. Either, 1, a man she had no interest in tried to hit on her, or...2,they found out she's related to Kouga.   
  
She looked at me, then turned and glared at the door where she had just walked out of.   
  
I'm guessing 2.  
  
"Didn't go so well?" I asked.   
  
"OH...you'll see." She smirked and sat down across from me.  
  
Then the door opened again.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
I stood up and followed the man in. Sango gave me 2 thumbs up, which I returned. 'Here we go.'   
  
*20 Minutes later*  
  
'I can't believe it! UHHHH! Damn bitch!....' These thoughts were running through my head along with a bunch of others, as I was walking out of the A-Room.   
  
Sango looked up as I came out.  
  
"Curly red head?" she asked as I walked past her, heading toward the door.  
  
"She got you to, huh?" I asked her nodding.  
  
"Yep. Damn woman was all 'Are you, like, related to or, know Kouga from Feudal Shard?" Sango said mimicking the nasally, wannabe-vally girl.   
  
I had to laugh. Sango is just to funny sometimes.  
  
"Ya, with me she was all, 'Are you, like, cousins with, like, Hiten from, like, Feudal Shard?' When she said that I wanted to,like, sock her in her, like, face." I said also trying to impersonate the damn carrot top.  
  
(A/N Sorry to any red heads that read this. Don't take it personal. I just put Ayame in there because she is not exactly my favorite character. Kouga is ALL my friend, Becky's! But I get to borrow him on the weekend......hee......... Own w/ the fic!)   
  
~(Sango's POV)~  
  
We left the office and headed towards the stairs, to the parking lot . That's when I saw Him. Walking into an office down the hall. The last person I had wanted to see.  
  
Kagome must have seen him to, because she started walking faster with me.  
  
We had just made it out to the parking lot and to our car when I heard running behind us. I looked to Kagome who had the keys and whispered.   
  
"Hurry! Get in!"  
  
I was just about to get in, when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I inwardly groaned 'No, no, no.'  
  
Then I heard the other person say the nickname that no one else, but Him is allowed to say.  
  
"Star?"  
  
I turned around and put on my best smile and said.  
  
"Hey,...Kouga."  
  
  
  
AN- OoOoOoOo! Another cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those? I'm sorry! Anyways I decided to add just one of the *6* members of FEUDAL SHARD, but don't worry the others will all be in the next chapter. So, until then, Bye! 


	3. Number?

  
  
Hey everyone! How do you like the fic so far? I have a quick question, does anyone know what type of demon Bankotsu and Jakotsu are? Oh, ya! I should have also mentioned that Sango is a wolf demon in this story.Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
Kage Otome  
  
Sesshieluver89  
  
Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow  
  
ryuujin531  
  
To all of you guys, is it really that hard to believe Kouga and Sango as Cousins!?!  
  
Lol!  
  
Thanks again guys!Chapter 3(Sango's POV)  
  
"Hey...Kouga."  
  
He looked at me surprised and took a step back, still not releasing my arm.  
  
He with a perplexed look, he asked, "What are you two doing here? How come you didn't tell me you were going to be in town?"  
  
"Well, you see....." I didn't know what to say. I had been so sure we wouldn't run into any of the guys, that I hadn't even thought of an excuse for being here.  
  
"We're here because...."  
  
"We have a job interview."  
  
I glanced at Kagome, silently thanking her. It wasn't a lie, just not the full truth either. Then turning my attention back to Kouga.  
  
Kouga just looked at us both for a moment, trying to see if we were lying, I guess.  
  
"That's great! Now my two favorite ladies well live close to us!" Kouga said with a huge grin!  
  
Kagome and I both sweat dropped. Man, Kouga can be a bit dense at times, but that makes us love him all the more! But as long as he buys that reason and doesn't push us, we'll go along.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to do this to you lovely ladies, but I was supposed to be in a meeting 5 minutes ago." Kouga told us, looking at his watch. We nodded our heads in understanding.  
  
"It's ok Kouga. Go, we don't want you to get in trouble." Kagome told him, worried he might get sued or something for being late to a business meeting.  
  
Kouga grinned, "Don't worry 'bout it, Kag! But, I do gotta go. So, how about you give me your number and I'll call you two later? We can set something up tonight with the others." We nodded.  
  
I took his cell and entered our number into his phone book. He took it back and hugged us. Saying our goodbyes and promises to get together later, he walked back into the building and we drove away.A/N: Ok, ok! I know that was VERY short, but I've been having trouble coming up with ideas for this fic! And I've been working on my yahoo Webgroup called Kagomes Harem, which you can find the address to in my bio page. Also, that contest from chapter 1 is still up, so if you want a cameo or a chara. of your owns cameo, REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
So far the only person is Kage Otome. Hey Kage, Email me bout your cameo!Wild-Sama 


End file.
